The New Kid
by EmberV
Summary: What happens if Catwomans daughter is added to the group and will it change the group for better or worse? R&R P.S. This is my first Fanfiction story:
1. Catgirl

Young Justice "The New Kid"

Chapter 1

"Ding Dong" the door rings at the Wayne residence.

"I'll get it sir." The butler announces.

"No, I got it old man. Go to bed, you done enough today. See you in the morning."

"Yes, Master Bruce." Alfred says heading to his down stairs room knowing how much trouble it is for him to go up sometimes.

Bruce hears the calling of the door again and soon finds himself heading to it, but as soon as he opens it a familiar voice comes to his ear saying, "Hello Bruce". He looks closely at the woman figure on his door step and sees it's the one person he never thought he would see at his door.

"Catwoman! Is that you? He says in shock to the woman outside his house with no mask or tight clothes but with a sweeter and blue jeans.

"Yes Bruce. It's me." She replied. "Are you going to let me in?" She questioned.

"Why? How do you know who I am and where I live?"

"I will explain, but we need to talk."

"Come in."

She enters the house and heads to the sitting room and finds a nice place to sit. She watches Bruce as he finds a seat with a face saying, "What is she doing here?"

Finally he starts, "What are you doing here Catwoman? What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I promise you nothing Bruce, at least by what the police can prove." She said with her cat-like smile on her face.

"Okay then", he continued, "Why are you here?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," she said coming closer, "I hear you have a group of sidekicks working together. I wanted to see if you would allow me to put someone in that group to help."

"And who exactly would that be."

"My daughter."

"Your daughter. I didn't know you had a daughter."

"I do. She is very bright and her skill will do good for the group. She knows I'm here but not why. I already can guess she has hacked your cameras by now."

"That's not possible. I designed my own system. Nothing can get through."

"That's what the Pentagon said, but she still got through."

"Impressive."

"Yes," she paused, "So I was hoping you could take her in for now too. I can't watch her to right now because of some matters I can't discuss at this time, but please take her. I don't want her to end up like me. Helping people, and then running from them as well. I want her to be good. Please Bruce." She gave him a serious face and he knew she meant every word.

"Okay. Bring her here tomorrow at noon and she can stay here and go there."

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." He replied, "Let me show you to the door." They both stood and headed for the door and Bruce opened it for her.

"Thank you again," she said before placing a kiss on his cheek and went out the door.

Chapter 2 Robin's P.O.V

Everyone was at the mountain already after getting Batman's message about a meeting. Wally was guessing he had found out about him breaking curfew last night watching some show about cop partnered up with a monkey, but really I know Batman could care less. The girls were on the couch talking about who they thought would make the cutest couple and Superboy and Aqualad were sparring each other wail Wally was freaking out. I decided to sit in the kitchen and get a snack.

"Everyone over here," I heard my teacher calling in the living room. I ran as fast as I could but Wally bet me there of course. "I have a new member for you all to meet," and from out of the blue a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes showed herself to us and waved. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "This is Catgirl. She is your newest member and will be staying with us."

"So," Wally paused, " What's your power? How old are you?"

"I don't have a super power like you have Wally. I just have my brain and I'm 13"

"So then what makes you special, or how did you get to be in our group?" Wally asked puzzled.

"Well I'm not that good with words, but I can she you. Robin?" She said so smoothly I almost didn't hear the words. "Robin, would you like to spare?"

"Oh. Sure. Love too." I smiled trying to play it off as I headed to the ring.

She removed her jacket and set it on the couch nearby as everyone stood around to watch, even Batman.

"Ready?"

"Ready." I replied.

Before I know it we had started and we were circling around. I finally decided to start and throw a punch, which to her was nothing and grabbed my arm and dropped me on me back. She let me get up and we were circling again. This time I was going to get her. I kicked and when she dogged I grabbed her arm dropped her and had her pinned. She looked into my eyes and stared at me. I couldn't help but look into her deep, beautiful blue eyes.

"Having fun," she asked as she rubbed her leg agents my ribs which made me blush and as soon as I lost it she had me pinned and I was out.

Chapter 3 Robins P.O.V

Everyone pretty much had their jaws open, even Batman.

"I also am a computer wiz and I'm very flexible," she said holding out a hand for me to get up.

I almost didn't for my pride but I did anyway because she reminded me of myself.

We looked at all the shocked faces but no one seemed to be able to move their mouths but finally Megan went up to her a told her how amazing it was and how she would like to know more about her. I just looked at the guys trying not to laugh at me for losing to a girl but I know that they were.

Out of nowhere I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turn around it was her, "You are a great sparring partner Robin." She said trying to comfort me but what got my attention was how she know Wally's name earlier when she got here.

"Hey, I have a quick question. How did you know what Wally's name was? He didn't even tell you," I questioned and everyone looked at her thinking the same thing.

"Well it is funny you asked Robin. I already know everything about you all. I know all your secrets. I know where Superboy is from. I know Wally's name and family. I know Artemis's past. I know Megan's secret and I know your real name Robin," she finished with a grin starring at me, everyone in shock.

"How do you know these things you say you know," Artemis said in a tone i now she only used on Wally when he got on her nerve.

"I am very good at paying attention to details. I can pretty much tell you what you are thinking of right know."

"Prove it!" Artemis voice got higher.

"Fine." She turned to Megan and said, "You are thinking if I will tell your secret and I promise to you I would never for the life of me," which after hearing made Megan smile. Then she turned to Aqualad and said, "You have a mission, but it is just for you and only you for good reason," he nodded at her and she nodded back. Turning to Wally she stated, "You have strong feelings for someone but are covering them up with another person and won't show them till you think that person feels the same and she does." Wally gives her a confused face but then I could see a light bulb go on in his head. Facing Artemis, still with her face all red, Catgirl starts, "You have a past that could change how people see you and I want you to know if you want to talk about it I'm here," which makes Artemis look down at her feet knowing she got it right. Next was Superboy, "You are hard headed but you do feel. You feel neglected by the man who should be helping you but love for the one who you feel has helped you the most in your mind and I think you should tell that person that and that you care for them," she gave him a straight look in the eyes but he gave up knowing she was right again.

She was so smart and pretty. I couldn't believe I got to hang out with her. "And you," I heard her voice and realized it was my turn. "Oh no," I thought to myself. "What is she going to say?" My thoughts filled with that question.

She gave me a straight look and then smiled. She smiled and I had no idea why. Then she gets closer and whispers in my ear so softly I could barely hear her say, "Meet me here at 7." As she turned around and walked to the couch to get her jacket she put it on headed when to the portals.

Chapter 4 Artemis P.O.V

"How could she know all my secrets from my past? Who is she? Why does she feel the need to go though all are heads like that? I mean, Megan didn't even do that when we all lost are memories," I was shouting to Wally. I know me and Wally are not on good terms, but at least he doesn't go through my back ground like that twisted Catgirl.

"What do you think she meant when she said all that about me?" He paused looking around and ending at the floor. "Who do you think she meant when she said that."

"We maybe she is wrong!" I couldn't help but say bad things about her. She just made me so angry.

"Well, I don't think she is wrong, about any of us. I mean, at least about me. I think I know who she was talking about to me, just like Mr. Faith." He sounded so confident about his response that he ran off. I think was going to find that girl or something but I'm not sure. I just know she better watches what she says about me or she will get it.

Superboy's P.O.V

What did that girl mean? Who am I kidding? I know what she meant. She meant how Superman was trying to act like I'm not there and how much Megan has. She has always been there. I know for a fact if anyone ever told me to calm down, I wouldn't listen. Only her voice of reason could tame me. I didn't care if she is from another planet or if her skin is green and if she sometimes slips up. She always does right in my eyes and is more beautiful than the first time I saw the moon. I know she feels the same but, I don't know if I could ever be in a relationship with anyone if I don't get the help I want and need from Superman. If only he would try.

Kid Flash P.O.V

After running out on Artemis and heading to my trophy room, with the Faith helmet. I can't believe it toke me this long to see it! How long it toke me to believe it! I toke just that one girl to say it and I know I finally felt it, and it's true. I have feelings for the one person that can't stand me… Artemis! She is so perfect. She is smart, bold, brave, and her body is… her body… it's like the perfect woman. What I would give to have her with me.

"Wait!" I told myself out loud. Catgirl said that she feels the same way. That means I have a chance. "I have a chance with Artemis!" I covered my mouth with my hands looking to make sure no one heard me shout that out, but it was true.

But how did that girl know? How did she know how I felt if about Artemis if I didn't even know how I felt about her? Who was this girl? What is her name? And what did she tell Robin?

Chapter 5 Robins P.O.V

I wondered what would happen at 7 tonight. Was she was going to hurt me for imagining her in just a bra and underwear? Or was she going to tell me what she really knows?

"Or maybe she wants to go on a date with you," a voice in my head came out.

"Who's there." I paused. "Get out of my head!"

"It's me Robin. It's Megan. I think Catgirl wants to go on a date with you. It looked like you were into her and by the way she got you pinned, I think she likes you too."

"Really, you think she would want to go out with me?"

"Well, it is that or she wants to hurt you for imagining her half naked. And if it was me, I would have you on the moon by now."

"Oh. Forget I said that. Sorry," I replied scratching the back of my head and grinning hoping she wouldn't kill me for thinking that.

"Well, I hope you and her have fun. I have been trying to access her mind for at least a hour know. She is really good at blocking her mind," she stopped and out of nowhere. "Robin! What if you distract her so her mind will be weak enough for me to access?"

"Sure, but I'm not doing anything stupid so she can hit me."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye Robin."

"Bye."

(7 o'clock)

"Where is she?" I kept asking myself pacing in a circle, wearing my regular clothes and shades. Trying to make sure I didn't think of anything wrong just in case Megan was listening.

"So, you did come," a gentle voice from be hide me spoke and as I turned to see I almost fell to her beauty. She was wearing a red shirt that said "Revolt" and black skinny jeans with black boots, a perfect image of perfection in my eyes. From then I couldn't help but think of what I would love to do to her. "So do you know why I'm here, Robin?"

"I honestly don't know, really. I have made some guesses, but they don't seem to add up to me." She walked closer to me. I couldn't help but feel a rush in me. Then she reached me and stared me down but in a soft lovable way.

"I am here to help you be a teenager," she said with truth in her eyes. I don't know how but I just knew she was not lying.

"What do you mean, Catgirl?"

"I mean, how you have always worked so hard to be the best to impress Batman and to become leader of the group. You have been working so hard that I think you should have some fun."

I couldn't believe my ears. I knew I never really got out much but I guess it was that bad for her to get that out of me first. "So, how do you plan on getting me to have some fun?"

"It's a surprise" So she grabs my hand, I want to fly, and toke me to the portals. She tipped in where she is taking me and tells me to close my eyes, which I do with no problem, and we head into it as my mind wonders lie on the other side.


	2. Boys with Girls

Chapter 6 Superboy P.O.V

After walking all over the mountain I finally found Megan in the kitchen. I could tell she had something on her mind because there was nothing on the stove or in the oven. She looked so sad. I hated seeing her like that. I made me want to say something but what is someone like going to say to her. Everyone here knows I am not one that is so good with feelings. Hhhhhh. What am I going to do? I do like her a lot but really… I can't see it.

Soon as I could find the part of me with the guts to go to her, I walked on over without speaking, putting my arm on the counter, trying to look what Wally would call "Cool."

"Oh. Hey Superboy. I didn't see you there. You scared me a bit."

"I'm… sorry." I finally spitted out.

"It's okay. I was just been trying to get into the new girls mind. She told me that she wouldn't tell my secret and I believe her but… I just don't know anything about her. I don't know. I just think if I have something on her that I will feel better about her knowing my secret… you know."

She just keep looking at me and I just said what I thought, "Really Megan. I don't. She is strange to know everything about us and how we feel, but you have to remember that she said she is a computer wiz… maybe even better then Robin, and that is a hard thing to do."

"Ya… Your right. But still… there is still something about her that has me thinking." She stared at the floor for a few seconds and looked straight at me. "Why don't you and me go out for pizza since everyone has gone home and Robin is with Catgirl."

"Okay."

Chapter 7 Robin P.O.V

My eyes were still closed but the smell of popcorn and sound of people laughing gave me a few ideas. Right then I could feel her soft hands covering my eyes and her breath hitting my cheek as she got closer… It sent my whole body in tingles.

"Okay Robin, when I count to three you can open your eyes." Her voice was so soft. "One." Her lips right next to my ear. "Two." I was becoming so excited to find out where we were and to see her face. "Three."

I felt her hands coming off of my face and the first thing that I saw was a fares wheel and all the colors glowing in the night. I looked at her as she was glaring at the stars in the sky.

"They are beautiful." She whispered and before I knew it I said, "Your beautiful," to where she could hear me and she quickly looked at me and smiled.

"So Robin… Which ride would you like to go on first? We have all night, so go ahead."

"We could go to all the rides first and then the games so we don't have to carry all those teddy bears I win around." She giggled and nodded.

We went to the biggest rides first and to no surprise she wasn't scared of any of them. She laughed on all of them so hard that I thought she was going to explode, which made me laugh. Next was the fairest wheel and we got a cart to ourselves.

She was so pretty. But then I recalled that she said she knew my really name but only ever called me Robin, which really never got anyone's attention the whole night. I had to ask.

"Hey Catgirl… I have a question." She nodded for approval and I continued, "You said you knew my real name but you haven't used it all night?"

"Well since all your friends just call you Robin, I didn't want to say it since it seems you don't want them to know."

"True. But do you really know it or do you not?"

"Your name is Richard Dick Grayson. Age is 13. You have good computer skills and agility. You watched you parents die and Batman toke you in because you remind him so much of himself and he knew when his time was up he would need someone to "take after him."

I couldn't believe she knew all of this. It scared me a bit but it was still a little hot at the same time.

"So since you know so much about me and the team, can I know a little about you?"

"My real name is Ember. I am 13. I have "Great" computer skills, I'm flexible, and good agility. My mother is hated by the police and loved by some with her helping and stealing. My father is unknown to everyone excepted my mother and I don't think my dad even knows I'm alive." After hearing that I felt a little bad. At least I knew my dad for the short time I had known him. I guess we all aren't as lucky as others.

Chapter 7 Wally P.O.V

Today has been the worst so far. I didn't hear my alarm. Batman had me spare with Superboy who almost broke my ribs and Robin was hanging out with the new girl and didn't even say "Hi" this morning. The only good thing was the Artemis was there. She was wearing her normal clothes and reading a book on the couch. Her beauty keep me going for the rest of the day, but then out of nowhere Batman calls us to the "meeting room" for our next mission.

"The league has noticed some strange things going on in the Pacific and is sending you on a bout to check it out and stop it if necessary. The ride will take a day just to get there, so bring a bag for your things. You will leave in 2 hours at midnight, so you all need to be here at 11:30. Got it," we all nodded. "Good, see you then."

Artemis started to the exit of the cave, knowing how she really didn't like using the portals. "Hey Artemis, I was wondering if you might need some help getting to your house? You know, since we didn't live that far apart, at least when I run." She studied me, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"I think I will be okay Wally."

"But it is dark out and I don't think it would be a good idea to go by yourself," I smiled, trying to get her to say yes so that I could spend some time with her alone.

She looked at me and then her watch knowing it would take her longer walking and with Kid Flash taking her it wouldn't take as long. "Alright West, you can come along, but no funny business. Got it?" I nodded in agreement and picked her up the same way I did when we lost are memories and had to run from the tanks, and that's just that way I wanted it.

We stopped at her place and she packed her back pack in a matter of minutes. She left a note for her mom and we were off.

Once at my house I put her down on the porch and she followed me in. The first thing I smelt was mom's homemade chicken. I followed it to the living room were my dad and uncle were sitting watching some game.

"Oh. There you are Wally. I was getting worried," my mom said coming in for a hug and look to my left and noticed Artemis. "Who is your friend Wally? Is it a special little lady?" my mom walked over to her and introduced herself.

"Mom, this is Artemis. She is from our group. We are getting our things because Batman got us a mission and we will be gone for at least 3 days and we have to be back at the mountain in a hour."

"Well I think that is plenty of time for you and your friend to have dinner with us, don't you think." Before I could say anything she already had Artemis heading for the table but I could tell she didn't mind. I ran upstairs and got my things in a few seconds and got back down. By then the table was set by my uncle and mom had the food on the table. Everything was going great.

Chapter 8 Artemis P.O.V

Being at the West house was better then I imagined since Wally hadn't done anything stupid yet. He just sat there, laughing with his family about their trips and battles. I never thought I would enjoy myself so much in a house of people like Wally. Which wasn't a bad thing but still it was nicer then I thought.

"Artemis, did you know Wally found out he had powers at his birthday party. He was trying to catch his uncle for pushing his head in the cake and when Wally couldn't take it anymore just ran and ran and ran and tackled his uncle on the ground." It was so funny and cute at the same time. I could even see a little Wally taking down his uncle Flash.

"You know, my husband was just like Wally. He use to drive me up the walls, acting like a ladies' man. But as soon as I got to him he became a gentleman." She leaned in to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

After dinner we only had 10 minutes to get to Batman, which would be no problem for Wally. When we said our goodbyes me and Wally stepped outside. "You know, your family is really nice. I would love to come over again sometime." Wally's head just when straight up and gave me a confused look but then became a smile.

"Yeah. You should. My mom loves you." We shared a laugh and then it was off to Mount Justice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I have desided to stop writing this story... don't get upset. I am going to finish it before i post it this time because i hate that i have to keep up loading soooo when i am done with the whole thing just leave a comment and i will send you a message to tell you when it's done:) So ttyl... Bye for now!**


End file.
